


Only a Glance

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might bottoms, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When All Might leaves his apartment one day to fight crime, he sees an odd portal had opened and new faces were coming out! He notices a man he takes a particular interest in, will he make it work?
Relationships: All Might/Shadow the Hedgehog, Yagi Toshinori/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Only a Glance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

I woke with a start. My blonde hair fell into my face and I quickly pushed it out of the way; there was no time to waste! 

Jumping from the bed, making my apparent tremble because of my massive body weight, my hero suit was pulled on as I made my way into the kitchen!

The clock on the microwave said 6:30 A.M., the perfect time for a hero to awake, even though Justice never sleeps! For a good, healthy breakfast, a piece of bread is placed in the toaster and I patiently wait for its return!

My phone beeps from it's place on the counter and I can see that my good friend, Shouta Aizawa, had sent me a few messages!

**Shouta💕**

_Good morning toshi_

_saw this this morning_

_it reminded me of you_

_https://i.redd.it/thd6z45so5421 .jpeg_

I was happy to see these messages from one of my good friends! I had a laugh at what he had sent me, and right on time, my toast popped out of the toaster!

The piece of toast found its way to my mouth, and I bolted out of the apartment! The city couldn't wait for their symbol of peace much longer! My cape flies behind me and I take in a deep breath of fresh air!

I hear a rumble, and a scream in the distance! I'm needed!

I power-walk as fast as I can as to not upset the civilians.

When I arrived at my destination, I see a large, whirling portal! Animal-like people are falling out and getting themselves hurt!

Using my powers, I jump towards them and grab two; one small, pink lady and a yellow fellow. After they've been sat on the ground, I take notice of a tall, dark, _beautiful,_ man lasciviously looking towards me with his amazingly crimson eyes.

His hair was a gorgeous shade of black, with red stripes. He hoved slightly above the ground, a very fascinating quirk! His arms were crossed; it showed off his bulging pecks and biceps. They rivaled mine! I was very impressed.

I felt a surge of energy and excitement rush through my vains at the sight of this man, he was absolutely captivating. I would've said there was feeling in his gaze, but I decided not to acknowledge it. But, he was tall, handsome, sweaty, and hairy. 

I had been dreaming of a man like this to sweep me off my feet since I had realized my want for the same sex. I knew I'd find myself daydreaming about him later, there was no doubt about it. But, I wasn't going to let it get in the way of my work!

I smiled and wished everyone a good day, and went on my way, to bring a smile on everyone else's face too!

_Later that Day..._

_"We're getting reports of rabid man-like creatures destroying the city. One has appeared in the shape of a blue, blurry ball and the other appears to be able to hover. Pro heros are on the case now, along with a few, less rabid, man animals."_

On the television in the window of the store, it showed the current news being reported. There, was the beautiful man I had seen just hours before. I didn't expect to ever see him again, but there he was! He was chasing another man like him, similar in stature and height, but this one wasn't even close to capturing the other's beauty. I watched as the stranger's dark hair flew behind him gracefully and the same jolt of adrenaline coursed through my body. I needed to find him. It was as if he was here for _me._

I did not power-walk through the city. In fact, I _raced_ through, trying to get to my true love as fast as I could. I didn't care about how the civilians felt, all I knew is that I needed to find him. My body glided through the hair with my skin tight suit wrapped around my large muscular build. Swiftly, I made my way to the scene.

When I got there, my future lover stopped and looked toward me once again. The feel of desire and wanton seeped into my skin from his daring eyes and I could feel my suit shrink tighter onto my skin. I ran and dropped on my knees in front of him. I could feel his heat radiating off his massive thighs. 

"Please, Mr. Man, I'm begging you to stay here with me! You're my perfect image of what I could dream for! Perfect, majestic hair, plump and luscious lips, vainy and prominent muscles, all of his teeth! I'll do whatever you want!"

I stayed quiet and hoped he'd ask me to do a few lustful things as favors.

"All Might," He stays.

I stand and look at him; he was almost eye level with me.

He leans in and places a hot, wet, kiss onto my lips. I pulled him closer and felt him growl. His sharp teeth punctured my bottom lip and I couldn't help myself but to moan. 

My hand was on his peck and his hand was on my neck. I lost control of myself. He was perfect. I started sweating. His mouth made its way down my neck and onto my chest, but there was a loud explosion. He detached from my skin and whispered a quick _I'm so sorry_ before running towards a giant robot that had suddenly appeared from a new portal. It shot lasers towards the crowd of people, but I sat and watched as my true love ran into battle. He made quick work of the first robot, but more started coming. It got to the point there was too many, but I was glued to my spot on the concrete. I watched as they ganged around him, too many to fight off, even though he had the body of a Greek god, Zeus to be exact. He went limp on the ground, and tears started to stream down my face. His carved calves and his tremendous glutes will never be seen by me ever again after this this moment.

I felt a burning towards who took my husband away from me, and I knew what I had to do next.

The robots didn't know what was coming. I ripped off their arms and legs and beat them with it. Punched most of them into space. I watched as some helplessly rolled around aimlessly without any limbs. It was what they deserved.

After everything was said and done, I sat and cried for what felt like hours. But, I felt a hand on my shoulder. A muscular, beefy hand. A hand I'd love to feel holding mine, or one that I'd like to have around my throat. 

I jumped up and hugged the love of my life. He wrapped his strong and tender arms around me and squeezed. I loved the position. He kissed me until I was out of breath and I cried on his shoulder. I had never been happier.

The wedding came in the next few days. Then the children. Thankfully Shadow, my husband and the father of my three children's name, was good with pregnancy. We lived a beautiful life for years after. And I never was happier.


End file.
